Malparida
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Tú eres la rosa del precipicio, la que besa por oficio, flor de mal de amores. Tú eres la bruja del maleficio, la que miente por vicio Reina de corazones. #Kiriasuweek día 2!


**Disclaimer:**

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ _ **#KiriAsuweek2016**_ _ **.**_

 _Día 2: (fecha)_ _ **01 de octubre**_

 _Tema:_ ** _'_ _Asuna prostituta'_**

 _ **Nota: No sé qué diablos hago haciendo una segunda versión de este tema, pero la musa manda y yo debo obedecer aunque no me guste.**_

 _ **Advertencia: LENGUAJE VULGAR Y OBSCENO.**_

 _ **LEE BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

 _ **Lemon~**_

* * *

 _ **Malparida~**_

 _Tú eres la rosa del precipicio,_

 _la que besa por oficio, flor de mal de amores._ _  
Tú eres la bruja del maleficio, la que miente por vicio  
Reina de corazones. _

_•_

 _•_

 _•_

Lo besaba voraz, sin prisa. Sus labios de rubí se entreabrían magistralmente entre un beso y otro dejando escapar el poco aire que aspiraba, y que convertía en gemidos ahogándolos entre caricias, en tanto sus piernas se estrechaban a la cintura masculina de quien fuera su ocasional amante. Sin importarle la incomodidad de su cuerpo sobre aquella superficie de madera, o el que estuvieran en un lugar semipúblico dando tal espectáculo, y que cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo pudiera descubrirlos.

Sólo estaba atenta a saciar su necesidad.

Hallaba cierto placer en esa adrenalina dulce que corría por sus venas al saber que podían descubrirlos. Y que el rumor burdo que corría sobre ella se acrecentara dándole la razón a esos. A _esas_. Pero no le importaba. No mientras su hambre, esa urgencia desmedida fuera saciada por ese joven de cabello rubio, a quien mantenía preso entre sus piernas, gimiendo de placer, dolor y locura. O por cualquier hombre que estuviera dispuesto a satisfacer sus demonios.

La ansiedad que sentía de seducir, tocar, morder, degustar y elevarse hasta aquella cima de placer desmedido era más fuerte que cualquier tipo de razonamiento. Así era. Y así le gustaba ser.

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

 _Tú eres la que llaman "malparida",  
la que aprieta las heridas para echarse a reír._

Era otro día. Otra situación en la cosmopolita ciudad de Tokio.

El ascensor en ascenso anunciaba que faltaban varios pisos para llegar a destino; una aburrida reunión de directorio en la planta alta. Los dos ocupantes se miraron con deseo, la lujuria reflejada en esas pupilas oscuras que hipnotizaban las pupilas ambarinas de ella. Bastó un gesto imperceptible de esos tentadores labios de cereza para que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Empotró el cuerpo femenino contra la pared más próxima de la cabina para mantenerla firme ante su ataque.

Soltó su sedoso cabello anaranjado de un tirón brusco, enterrando los dedos con ansias, mientras degustaba esa boca que lo tentaba desde que la hubo conocido, hace ya tanto tiempo atrás. Las grandes manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por su espalda, alcanzando el ruedo de la falda de seda, alzándola hasta arañar su piel tersa, el aroma perturbador de su deseo lo mareaba, y lo envolvía inmisericorde, enloqueciéndolo. Toda esa situación bizarra lo enloquecía, y le encantaba.

El ascensor se detuvo al llegar a destino; y ella a duras penas, entre jadeos y gemidos desesperados alcanzó a oprimir el botón trabando las puertas. Su momento de éxtasis era más importante que cualquier reunión que Seijirou predispusiera, y mentiría si dijera que no deseaba al muchacho pelirrojo que en esos momentos la hacía suya con algarabía; era un viejo conocido, pero la lujuria no conoce de amistad o decoro.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio contra el cuello masculino, al hallarse libre de su ansiedad. Se separó del joven y se acomodó la falda, la blusa, intentando ignorar la forma en la que éste la veía. Había visto ese tipo de mirada muchas veces después de los encuentros amorosos, pero sabía ignorarlas. Era como si de pronto careciera de interés hacia su carnada actual, y sus ojos empezaran ya a buscar la próxima víctima que pudiera saciar su apetito.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió en el trigésimo piso, ella salió majestuosa, elegante, caminando con la cabeza en alto como la princesa indiscutida que era. Nadie diría que esa pequeña cabina había sido el escondite fortuito de otro de sus numerosos pecados.

•

•

•

 _Con el mal de tus caderas  
siempre fuiste la primera de la clase  
en el arte de mentir._

Lenguas, gemidos, humedad.

Un beso. Dos. Tres. ¿Cuántos iban? Ya no lo recordaba. No tenía importancia mientras la sangre le escocía en las venas dando rienda a su deseo primario y salvaje. Las manos no le alcanzaban para mantenerlo alejado, estaban en un lugar _muy_ público, y por más apetitoso que fuera lo prohibido tenía un punto de decencia del que nunca se había pasado.

—Asuna…

—Luego —susurró contra los ávidos labios de su nueva e incauta víctima. Aunque ese _luego_ ni ella se lo creía. Adoraba ver como esos idiotas enloquecían ante la promesa de saborearla después.

Le había coqueteado descaradamente buscando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. El muchacho estaba listo, dispuesto, en su punto culmen de excitación.

Ella se lamió los labios y le sonrió, aunque por dentro se sentía ligeramente aburrida porque ese niño-hombre no iba a ser capaz de darle todo lo que necesitaba

•

•

•

 _No tienes corazón, no tienes sentimiento,  
no tienes religión, no tienes miramiento,  
no te queda pasión, tan solo sufrimiento._

El joven rubio no se contuvo, ni siquiera terminó de desvestirla cuando se apresuró a entrar en ella, acallando el gruñido de placer contra su hombro, hundiéndose hasta encontrar el ángulo adecuado de unión. Ese punto de impacto que la volvió agua, y la hizo retorcerse agitada bajo su cuerpo.

—A-Asuna…o-oh cielos… A-Asuna…esto es increíble…—gimió él casi incoherente.

Ésta movió sus pies buscando estabilidad en ese escritorio de madera para no caer; en medio de esa bruma mental mezcla de placer y excitación se permitió observar donde se encontraba. Otra vez había caído en _su_ despacho. ¿Por qué siempre permitía que se la _follaran_ en ese lugar? Uno que en otro tiempo sintió como suyo, pero que actualmente le era ajeno. Ciertamente esa coincidencia no era graciosa. El destino tenía un humor demasiado agrio que no iba con ella.

Sintió que su amante la acomodaba sobre el mueble, y se enfocó en la situación en la que estaba. Se dejó caer hacia atrás con gracia, entre una montaña de papeles y carpetas de variada relevancia. Su cabello se desplegó como una aureola sobre la superficie, y mientras la nueva ronda de pasión empezaba, ella alcanzó el primero de los tres monitores que se erigían perfectamente alineados a su lado, y cuando el primer embate la envió a las alturas, empujó una de las pantallas hacia atrás hasta que ésta se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose añicos.

Pero ni aun así se detuvo, alzó la cadera y retribuyó con maestría todo el placer que estaba recibiendo. Su pie derecho se movió inestable, y botó más cosas al suelo. No sintió el mínimo remordimiento.

Por dentro sonreía, disfrutando con delicia todo, _todo,_ lo que estaba haciendo.

•

•

•

 _Tu eres la virgen de la avaricia  
Y controlas tus caricias con una calculadora.  
Tu eres una loca desalmada, una mujer muy despechada  
La que nunca se enamora._

Esa noche era especial.

 _RECT_ Progress Inc. brindaba otro de sus grandes agasajos a todos sus empleados. Asuna como principal accionista de la empresa junto a su hermano Kouchirou debía hacer acto de presencia en honor a su difunto padre, aunque a ninguno de los dos le apeteciera en absoluto ser parte de semejante obligación.

Sobre todo cuando sin querer, o queriéndolo, ella era el centro de atención entre tanta población masculina. Caminaba por el lujoso salón portando con soberbia aquel etéreo vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Disfrutaba las miradas libidinosas que obtenía a su paso, y sonreía invitante, muy segura de su provocación. Era una experta total en el arte de seducir, engañar. Conocía muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo, y hacia buen uso de sus encantos.

Seijirou Kikuoka la estaba mirando fijamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso sucedía; le llevaba casi diez años de diferencia y era amigo de su hermano; pero eso no impedía que se la comiera con la mirada cada vez que tuviera oportunidad. Como en ese momento. Que la contemplaba con renovado interés desde el otro lado del salón. El hecho le pareció risible en lugar de repugnante, y decidió darle una pequeña oportunidad, después de todo era otro de los directivos de la compañía.

Y las fiestas estaban hechas para divertirse.

Encontró los oscuros ojos masculinos, y contenta de tener su atención, se le acercó moviéndose cadenciosa para acentuar profundidad a sus pasos, sutilmente deslizó las manos por el costado de su cuerpo en una clara invitación a que bailara con ella. Pero Kikuoka parecía muy cómodo en su asiento, aunque la forma en la que mantenía los ojos clavados en esa sensual pelirroja hablaba del grado de fascinación que ella le inspiraba.

Asuna rió por lo bajo y desvió la vista para cerciorarse de que su hermano no estuviera al tanto del numerito que estaba montando. Kouchirou era completamente ciego y sordo a sus actividades carnales, y prefería que eso siguiera así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, un par de ojos grises atraparon su mirar ambarino en medio de toda aquella barbarie de humo de cigarrillo, champagne, música estridente y gente que bailaba. El tiempo se detuvo cuando reconoció a Kazuto que la veía con pena y decepción junto a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo. Quizás consciente de que le había arruinado otro artefacto electrónico de su oficina.

La magnitud de esas pupilas aceradas la ancló al suelo con una fuerza arrolladora tal, que Asuna tuvo ganas de gritar y volcar su furia de alguna forma; porque aunque no estaban juntos seguía teniendo absoluto poder sobre sí, _y él lo sabía_. Porque era su culpa. _Su_ maldita culpa de que actuara de ese modo.

Su corazón dolía horriblemente, y sangraba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban…¡Era capaz de correr a su encuentro para besarlo ardorosa, y suplicarle…! Suplicarle.

Suplicarle que volviera...

La realidad le estalló en la cara con la fuerza de una bofetada. Kazuto ya no la amaba. Nunca la había amado, ciertamente se lo dejó en claro en más de una ocasión. Y quizás eso fue lo que la llevó a buscar en otros lo que él ya no podía darle.

De eso hacía ya casi dos años enteros. Hasta llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que no llevaban juntos, que ridícula era…

Rompió contacto con su _ex_ , y se volvió a Seijirou que veía interesado toda la escena. Se permitió sonreír y volviendo a ser esa criatura angelical y seductora se aproximó hasta la mesa donde él se encontraba.

Le quitó la copa que bebía y se la terminó de un sorbo antes de inclinarse frente a él, y poniendo la mano cerca de su entrepierna, le susurró al oído.

—Consígueme otro trago, y podrás follarme las veces que quieras.

•

•

•

 _Y eres mala muy mala, la reina de la mentira  
y eres mala muy mala, te llaman la "malparida"_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Y hasta aquí! No me maten! Por favor… prometo traer mucho fluff y miel hasta que vomiten arcoíris por los ojos xDDD_

 _Aún falta el otro fic con esta misma idea! Mi mente pensó dos... aish no sé que pasa conmigo xDD Pero esa la subiré más tarde, en la noche porque aún no la he corregido ni he hecho la portada... (Y si, la de mi portada SI es Asuna xD)_

 _Bueno, que decir de esto? Yo estaba muy feliz terminando mi idea de 'Antiguo Egipto' cuando esta idea me asaltó de tal forma que… tenía que escribirlo. En realidad es un minific que alguna vez hice para poke y supe que este tema daba exacto con eso, y ya pues TUVE que hacerlo. Pese a que amo a Asuna…_

 _Pues bien, creo que un mal de amores puede cambiar terriblemente a una persona y… meh, ya no sé que decir para justificarme. ¡Kirito tuvo la culpa! :v_

 _¡No me maten!_

 _Por cierto esta idea está basada en la canción que lleva dicho nombre 'Malparida' de Carlos Matari, les recomiendo la escuchen, amo la letra!_

 _Malparida: [persona] Que actúa con mala intención, de mala fe, o que perjudica._

 _Nos leemos el lunes ^^_

 _Sumi Chan._


End file.
